Arisa Takamizawa
Arisa Takamizawa (高見沢 アリサ Takamizawa Arisa) is one of the first year students in Sakuragaoka High School, and a friend of Kotarou Enomoto. Songs Main Focus * Heart no Shuuchou * Ijiwaru na Deai Cameo * Daikirai na Hazu Datta. * Kore Seishun Understand Appearance Arisa is a short girl with long black hair, styled into two long pigtails and short, blunt bangs, intentionally similar to the way Sena Narumi wears her hair. In middle school, her hair is worn down, showing that it comes down to her back. Personality and Actions In middle school, Arisa was shown to be somewhat submissive until the bulying incident, going along with what the rest of the class says or does even if she as uncomfortable with it. She hates herself for her weakenesses, She's a very courageous and outgoing girl following the incident, however. She's willing to stick up for her friends, offers them her protection, and also tries to talk with them more. She still has problems with communicating though, given that she feels insecure about the incident and she hates the feeling of being alone. Relationships Ken Shibasaki Ken and Arisa didn't get along at first, given that she disliked how he carried himself and his constant lax attitude towards life and towards girls, and how Ken kept flirting with her. Part of her did want him to better himself, and told him off at any possibility. Eventually along the way she does fall for him and does enjoy his company somewhat, but she hides it whenever he's around. When Ken confesses to her, she rebuffs him as always, but her disappointed and hurt reaction to seeing him talk with other girls shows that she does have genuine feelings for him, but thinks he's playing around due to a misunderstanding. Kotarou Enomoto In middle school, Ken helped ease the harm of her bullying by cleaning off her desk when it was written on and talking to her occasionally. Because he was one of the first people to help her through her bullying days, Arisa quickly strikes a friendship with him, offering her companionship and protection. High school had her act as wingman to him, trying to set up situations so that he can spend time with Hina, his crush. it is implied that she may have feelings beyond gratitude though. Hina Setoguchi As Arisa was still getting used to high school, Hina was one of the first girls who got her to open up when they finally met and conversed, and the two have been friends ever since. Arisa roots for her in her budding relationship with Kotarou. Koudai Yamamoto They're in the same friend group, but they don't talk much to each other. Koyuki Ayase In middle school, she talked to Koyuki at every chance she could get in order to put a wall between the boy and Hina, given that Hina had a crush on him and that Kotarou had a crush on HIna. They did become acquaintences, but nothing more than that. Nameless Girl A girl that Arisa knew in middle school. Arisa offers to talk with her when they first interact, due to her being isolated from her peers, but she stops when the class makes her give into pressure. But when she finds her resolve again, Arisa tells the girl that she doesn't have to stand for her treatment, and the girl is grateful that Arisa talked to her and supported her. Following Arisa's bullying however, the girl stops talking to her and doesn't interact with her for the rest of middle school. Arisa is still somewhat sore about the experience. She sees the girl again while they go to a fast food restaurant, but because they're separated by a building, they don't interact. Just seeing the girl again makes Arisa uncomfortable and sad. Category:Girls Category:First Year Students